


Overworked

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Haikyuu Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i dont feel like tagging this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Hinata is stupid sometimes.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> for potato-fan-girl

Hinata groans as he rolls over. Normally, the morning is his favorite time of the day. It’s so nice to just get up early and be the first one to see the sun and get to the gym. The smell of dew on the grass before it’s tainted by the pollution of cars is just…inexplicably satisfying. But today? Today, Hinata is just in pain. 

Last night, he was practicing his spiking, and all was going well until it got too cold out. He wasn’t paying attention to the time, and it was late, and it’s getting closer to fall and winter, so it was cold. By the end of the night, he was holding a heating pad to his shoulder and trying to make sure his parents didn’t hear him sneaking back to bed.

It’s just tender this morning, he swears. Of course, he struggles to get his shirt on, but he’s fine. He can still go to practice. 

–

He takes it back. Hinata is struggling through practice. His arm keeps locking into his shoulder painfully as he goes to spike, and Kageyama is very clearly frustrated.

“Oi, you sick or something? Quit missing, idiot.”

“Bakegeyama,” Hinata mumbles, rolling his shoulder and wanting to cry at the unbelievable pain numbing his mind. Just a few more spikes and he could go to the nurse and go home. Hinata lets out a breath, getting into position for Kageyama to toss for him to spike. 

Hinata jumps and holds his hand behind him, but it’s all suddenly just white, hot pain, and he’s falling back onto the hard gym floor. He rolls onto his side, holding his shoulder. Hinata groans quietly as he’s shifted with his bad shoulder against something solid and moving because ow, that hurts, put me down. There are so many hands, and it’s admittedly really overwhelming, especially since Hinata can’t get his limbs to work with him rather than against him. 

When Hinata finally comes back to reality rather than his warped sense of a daydream, he’s on his back with a nurse prodding at his shoulder. He can see Suga pacing outside, Asahi tugging at his hair, and Kageyama brooding and leaning against a wall. Noya is comforting Asahi, and Daichi is trying to get Suga to calm down. No one is even going near Kageyama. 

Once the nurse is done, she holds the door open, and half the team enters. Daichi nods at the nurse as she leaves. 

“Idiot,” Kageyama spits, glaring at Hinata’s shoulder. “Don’t overwork yourself. Stupid.” Hinata rolls his eyes, but he smiles at Kageyama. Kageyama just glares right back.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elsiemcclay


End file.
